


Two Truths And A Lie

by ila_moon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deception, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ila_moon/pseuds/ila_moon
Summary: They were currently tied and Kakashi was out of facts. He was a pretty sore loser and searched his mind for anything that could throw her through a confused loop. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, feeling himself start grinning like an idiot and tossing all inhibition out the window, “I graduated from the academy when I was 5, my blood type is O- and… I'm a virgin,” he said, looking towards Sakura who gave him a dumbfound look and then let out an unattractive snort, smacking his shoulder.“You're not a virgin. That's a lie,” she said confidently, scooting the shot of vodka away from her. She looked to Kakashi who raised his brow in amusement, turning back to his water.“Try again."**********Or in which Sakura plays a drinking game with Kakashi and finds out he's a virgin.I make no apologies for this.





	Two Truths And A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day!
> 
> My gift to myself is this one shot. My first!
> 
> This isn't really edited, cause I didn't feel like it. Sorry for any grammatical errors. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

“Kakashiii, let's play a game.”

 

“I'd really rather not.”

 

“Oh come ooon, Kakashi-sensei, I want to plaaay,” Sakura insisted, already feeling the effects of the alcohol creating a pleasant buzz in her mind. She threw a goofy grin over to her former sensei, leaning her chin on her palm as she tried to hide her mischievous smile.

 

“Sakura you're far too gone to be playing a drinking game,” Kakashi said, taking her empty glass of vodka tonic and placing it in front of him and away from her. She pouted but soon recovered and wagged her finger at him.

 

“Well then I guess I need to be good at whatever game I pick,” she said with a giggle, “Plus I'm not _that_ far gone. I could be faking it to give myself a leg up,” she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows and a expectant look on her face.

 

“Fine,” he said with a sigh, “what game are we playing then?” he asked, turning towards her in his seat.

 

“Two truths and a lie.”

 

“What?”

 

“Twooo truuuths aaand-“

 

“Yes, Sakura I know. Just explain the game,” he said with an exasperated sigh, taking a swig of the beer that was in front of him.

 

“So basically, you give me three facts about yourself and I have to figure out which is the lie. If I'm wrong I take a shot,” she said, batting her lashes expectantly.

 

“Sounds easy enough…”

 

“Yup!”

 

“So… who starts?”

 

“Why don't I start so you have something to go off of?” she suggested and he nodded, waving over the bartender and ordering a few shots for them. When they arrived they both arranged their own in front of them and readied themselves to begin.

 

“Right! Okay so…” she began, tapping her chin in thought as she searched her already buzzed- out mind, “My birthday is March 28th, I love to bake and I _exclusively_ use shampoo that smells like strawberries,” she said, giving him a coy smile which he returned with a sheepish look.

 

“Well that's easy, the baking is a lie,” he said, leaning back in his chair and she gave him a beaming smile that he chuckled at. She really was pretty gone.

 

“Yup! How did you know that?”

 

“Well for one you used salt instead of sugar in my birthday cake…”

 

“ _That_ was an honest mistake. “

 

“You’ve used canned sardines instead of saury.”

 

“They’re both small fish! And _gross_ ,” she said with a huff and crossed her arms. She shook her head and looked over to him, grinning in anticipation, “Your turn!” she squeaked. He sighed and tapped his chin in thought as he began searching his mind.

 

“I was an ANBU captain, I love sweets and I’m a virgo,” he said and Sakura scrunched her brow in thought. She rested her chin in her hands, staring at him as she went over his three listed facts while chewing her lip.

 

“You’re not a virgo…?” she asked and he smirked, shaking his head. She slammed her fist on the counter, “You weren’t an ANBU captain!” she guessed next and he shook his head, a highly amused look on his face.

 

“But I made you a cake for your birthday!”

 

“Yeah and now I hate sweets even more,” he said and she pouted, looking down at the shots in front of them. He scooted two towards her, since she had technically guessed wrong twice, “Drink up!” he said with a chuckle and she huffed, picking up the glasses one at a time and downing them with ease.

 

“You know,” he said, leaning back in his chair and giving her a grin under his mask, “I think I quite like this game,” he said and she groaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, determined to not make a fool out of herself and choose some more difficult facts this round.

 

**********

 

They had been at it for almost a half hour, taking turns back and forth and the alcohol was definitely having an effect on Kakashi now. The blurred vision, cotton tongue and lack of a filter were all signs. After that first round Sakura had been doing rather well. They had gone through three rounds each, and it was actually quite enjoyable getting to know each other more, not even caring if they had guessed wrong anymore if it meant they learned some knew things about one another.

 

“One more!” Sakura said, giggling and taking a sip of the water that Kakashi had ordered for each of them to hopefully lower their chances of a hangover the next morning.

 

They were currently tied and Kakashi was currently out of facts. He was a pretty sore loser and searched his mind for anything that could throw her through a confused loop. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, feeling himself start to grin like an idiot and tossing all inhibition out the window, “I graduated from the academy when I was 5, my blood type is O- and… I'm a virgin,” he said, looking towards Sakura who gave him a dumbfound look and then let out an unattractive snort, smacking his shoulder.

 

“You're not a virgin. That's a lie,” she said confidently, scooting the shot of vodka away from her. She looked to Kakashi who raised his brow in amusement, turning back to his water, “Try again,” he said and her eyes widened, looking down at the counter. She could barely think in the state she was in.

 

She then started laughing uncontrollably, the effects of the alcohol making it so she couldn't take the information she was trying to process seriously.

 

“Well I know your blood type is O- and you _did_ graduate at 5 and OH MY GOD YOU’RE A-“

 

She was about to say the forbidden word before Kakashi smacked a hand over her mouth, muffling the squeak that she let out, “Let's not have that little bit of information get out to the whole village, kay?” he said in a low voice, raising a brow at her and she slowly nodded her head, eyes wide.

 

“B-But… I mean… h-how…?” she babbled incoherently and he shrugged, removing his hand from her and leaning back in his chair.

 

“Just never had the time. Was never in a serious relationship,” he said and she could’ve sworn she heard a hint of sadness in his voice. She gave him a sympathetic look, sensing he had some regrets. He was a 36-year-old virgin.

 

Kakashi. The Copy Ninja. User of the Sharingan. Was a _virgin_.

 

She couldn't wrap her head around it. The man was attractive no doubt. She had seen him unmasked numerous times, finding the cheap entertaining to not be as fun anymore now that they were all grown up. He had a young and handsome face hidden behind that mask as well as a surprisingly endearing beauty mark placed delicately at the corner of his mouth. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to her former sensei. When you see a face like that, it's kind of hard not to. Even then, the mask added a mystique that she thought most women would be all over.

 

She didn't even want to _think_ about his body…

 

“Sakura?” Kakashi suddenly asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

 

“Sorry… uh, I’m just surprised is all,” she said with an awkward grin and he raised his brow.

 

“Surprised… why?” he asked and she scoffed, motioning her hands up and down his form.

 

“Well because… you look like _that_ obviously.”

 

“Oh, _obviously,_ ” he repeated, a shimmer in his eye as he gave her a slightly suggestive look. She scowled, trying to decide whether it was the heat of the alcohol or she was blushing. It was probably the latter. She looked to Kakashi and bit her lip, watching as his eyes traveled towards them and she licked them, loving watching his eyes darken.

 

“And… how do you feel about being a… virgin?” she asked, trying her best not to sound like she was poking fun at him. He shrugged, looking forward.

 

“It's whatever, I suppose. I'm sure it'll happen at some point.”

 

“Well… maybe tonight can be your lucky night,” she said without really even thinking but finding she didn’t regret it at the same time. She smirked at Kakashi almost spitting out his water. Sakura tutted, turning in her chair to face him and giving him a serious look.

 

“I think maybe you've had too much to drink, Sakura.”

 

“Kakashi. I'm about to drop a bomb on you? Ready?” she asked, her confidence blossoming thanks to the alcohol already in her system and Kakashi just blinked at her, “I've liked you for a long time. I’m _fairly_ certain you like me too or else you wouldn’t have stuck around for this stupid game. You haven't been my sensei in forever and I want to fuck you. How does that make you feel?” she asked, resting her in chin in her hands and giving him expectant look. She reveled in the way Kakashi's mouth was hung wide open. He looked like he was trying to form words but they were failing him miserably.

 

“I-I…well,” he stammered and Sakura smirked, leaning forward in her chair slightly, “Do you not think I'm pretty, Kakashi?” she asked in her most innocent voice and he blanched before her, “No! Of course I think you’re beautiful!”

 

“Well then why don't you let me teach you?” she suggested, bringing a hand to his thigh and rubbing slow circles over it. She felt him tense slightly underneath her hand and it only heightened her excitement. His eyes had widened slightly but she could tell she was having an effect on him. Alcohol was a factor, but their attraction had been evident long before tonight.

 

“Common, Kakashi. Let me make you feel good,” she purred, watching his throat bob as he swallowed back a moan at her inching her fingers up his thigh and to his semi- hard length. She could already tell it was quite impressive and it made her lick her lips in anticipation.

 

“Okay,” he said suddenly, causing Sakura's eyes to widen with surprise, “Well you’re offering, aren't you?” he asked, a serious look on his face and she nodded slightly, eyes still wide and staring at him.

 

“Well good,” he said, throwing down a wad of cash on the bar counter, “come to my apartment at 9 tomorrow evening,” he finished, picking himself up from the bar stool and pausing to look at her.

 

“I look forward to our lesson,” he said in a dark tone, turning around swiftly and leaving her by herself in her turbulent thoughts. She was going to take her sensei’s virginity. In less than 24 hours.

 

What the _fuck_ had she gotten herself in to?

 

**********

 

Sakura stood in front of Kakashi’s apartment complex, hands clasped together and twiddling her thumbs as she retraced her steps and thought back to how exactly she got _here._

She was about to fuck her former sensei. Well, not just fuck. She was going to take his virginity. Deflower him. _Teach_ him the ways of seducing a woman. She couldn’t lie to herself, having the roles reversed like that made a familiar heat build up in her stomach.

 

She looked up to his balcony window, seeing a figure pass by the curtain covered glass. Her breath hitched, knowing he was waiting for her. She stood straight, willing the confidence she had exuded the previous night to flow back into her. They had both agreed which meant they both were attracted to one another, and when people were attracted to each other…

 

Right.

 

Sakura let out a few meditative breaths before resuming her steps towards the modest apartment complex, climbing up the exposed stairs to the floor where Kakashi’s apartment was. Her steps slowed as she approached the plain brown door. It wasn’t decorated in the slightest. The door mat that was displayed at the front didn’t even have a message or saying. It was plain and black.

 

Sakura shook her head and put on a strong face, lifting her hand to the door and knocking softly. She angled her ear towards the door, listening for any signs of life that were inside. She heard some shuffling and the padding of steps that were becoming louder and she could feel the vibration through the floor. She picked her head up when she heard the door unlock and creak open, looking to see Kakashi’s face poking out from inside.

 

He gave her his patented crinkled eye grin, his mask already lowered and she could already feel the heat rising to her cheeks upon seeing the little beauty mark perched at the side of his mouth.

 

She was suddenly hit with the overwhelming urge to lick it.

 

He coughed and opened the door, allowing for her to shuffle inside. She kicked off her shoes at the entryway, seeing it was where he kept his. She allowed herself to take in his form as she stepped foot into his apartment. He was wearing a tight navy- blue sleeveless tank that showed off his chiseled abs and tight chest. His arms were exposed as well and the definition on them made her mouth water. He was also wearing sweatpants of the same color that rode low on his hips.

 

She could feel his gaze on her as she was taking him in. He coughed and broke her out of her staring, smirking and stuffing his hands in his pockets. She could feel a light amount of perspiration building on her brow as they stared at each other, wondering what the other was thinking.

 

He broke the silence, bringing a hand behind his neck and giving it a rub, “I’m not sure how this works…” he admitted, giving her a sheepish grin, “Do we just get right to it? Should I make tea?” he asked and she couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. He really was quite adorable.

 

“I think we should just get right to it. Unless you wanted to wait…” she said with a coy smile, sensing his slight nervousness.

 

“No! No, we can start…” he said, a slight blush creeping onto his face, “How should we um- start?” he asked and she gave him a sly smile, pulling of her coat and setting it over his coat rack.

 

“Well, we could start by kissing? You have kissed… right?” she asked and he gave her a pained look, “Yes, I’ve kissed, Sakura. In fact, I’ve been told on numerous occasions that I’m a great kisser,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest and she raised a curious brow.

 

“Well, why don’t you lead me to that couch over there and you can show me?” she said with a wink, motioning to the single couch he had in his small living room area. He nodded and immediately took her hand, making their way over and sitting down. She licked her lips and looked at him expectantly, eager to feel what his lips felt like on hers. She could feel the heat radiating off of them as she felt him slowly honing in on her.

 

She felt her eyes flutter closed as his lips pressed onto hers. She couldn’t help but let out a small sigh at the feeling. The were soft and fit against her lips perfectly. She wanted to lick and bite them, but knew they should probably take it slow and allowed for him to lead. He brought his hand up to her shoulder, brushing her hair back and wrapping his hand around her neck as he deepened the kiss. They fell back slightly against the cushions, tilting their heads slightly as they tested new angles.

 

Feeling bold she swiped her tongue along his bottom lip and he immediately groaned. She smirked against his lips and he opened them slightly, allowing for her to explore his mouth. She moaned at the taste and his tongue rubbing against hers. Feeling heat build up in her belly she propped herself up on her knees and hovered over him, intensifying the kiss and bringing her hands to his hair. She heard a low rumble from him, signaling his approval of her boldness which pushed her over the edge.

 

In one swift movement she tossed a a leg over his waist, straddling him and pressing down into his heat. He broke the kiss and trailed wet kisses over to her chin and down her neck, licking and nipping at her jugular and she moaned loudly, finding he was quite proficient at this part.

 

“God, that’s good,” she moaned as he bit at her neck, causing little gasps to escape her, “You sure you haven’t done this before?” she asked and he smirked against her neck but shook his head. She pulled herself away from him and saw a hint of a confusion on his face.

 

“Well seeing as you’re _quite_ skilled in that department why don’t we head to the bedroom,” she said with husk in her voice and a wink. His gaze darkened and he nodded, picking her up with her legs still wrapped around his waist. She threw her arms around his neck and bent down to plant kisses around his face as he guided them down the hallway and to his bedroom.

 

Once inside he kicked the door closed behind him and walked over to his bed to plop her down. She bounced on top of the mattress and watched him intently. He looked as if he wanted to say something and she picked herself up from the bed, walking over to him and placing her hands on his chest. She felt around, familiarizing herself with his muscles before trailing down to the hem of his shirt. His breath hitched as she moved under his shirt slightly, grasping at the hem and tugging it up slowly and over his head.

 

She licked her lips at the sight, completely taken aback by how _delicious_ he looked without a shirt. It took everything in her not to just pounce on him and if his chest alone didn’t make it hard, the beginnings of his hardness underneath his sweatpants nearly did her in.

 

He was watching her the entire time, breath becoming ragged as she stripped him of his pants, leaving him in only his boxer briefs, the outline of his completely hard cock on display. He sucked in a harsh breath through his teeth as she brushed her knuckles against it and she let out a moan, all too eager to feel it inside her. He suddenly grabbed her hand, halting her movements and bringing his mouth to her ear.

 

“I want to touch you,” he said and she nearly died right there. Nodding her head eagerly, she watched as he brought his hands to her shirt to strip her of it. She let her head fall back as he brought himself to his knees, bringing his lips to her stomach and leaving small kisses that reduced her to a shuddering mess. He was _too_ good at this and he was just _touching_ her.

 

He peeled her bottoms off, leaving her in just simple black panties and a matching bra. He pushed on her stomach lightly, guiding her on to the bed and climbing on top of her.

 

“Show me how you touch yourself,” he said and she swore it was the hottest thing she ever heard in her entire life. She moaned and nodded her head, snaking her hand down to her panties and signaling for him to take them off. He lowered his head down to her jutting hip bone, grazing his teeth against it and drawing out a shuddering breath from her as he peeled the thin material from her body, leaving her completely exposed.

 

She brought her hand down to her heat, finding it incredibly hot that he was so entranced by her movements, an impossibly dark look in his eyes. She drew in a breath as she let the pad of her finger press against her clit, swirling around the bud and arching her back slightly at the contact. She could hear his breathing become ragged and watched his nostrils flare as she worked her clit, showing him just how she liked it.

 

She smirked, an idea coming to her mind as she beckoned for him to come closer. He obeyed, placing himself at her entrance as she motioned for his hand. He got the hint, raising his hand to her folds and swiping his fingers along them. She shuddered at his touch and bit her lip, watching as he tested her wetness and teased her waiting entrance. His look was inquisitive but dark with desire as he pushed a finger in, watching as she arched her back at the intrusion. She picked up the pace on her clit, circling around it faster as he started pumping his finger in and out of her. She moaned deeply as he hooked his finger deep inside her heat.

 

She was a writhing mess on his bed, amazed that he could do this to her without having done it before. But with a split second of clarity she figured someone who read porn obsessively probably had an idea of how to please a woman.

 

 _Guess those books aren’t the trash I thought they were…_ she thought to herself before her mind turned to mush again and he added another finger, pumping faster the more wet she was becoming. Her mind was in a haze as they worked together, him fucking her with his fingers and her working her clit in unison.

 

He stood from his position suddenly, fingers still pumping in and out of her as he looked down, “I want to taste you,” he said and moaned loudly, finding herself nodding eagerly and wrenching her hand away from her clit as he lowered himself again, licking his lips as he stared at her wetness in anticipation.

 

She almost screamed as he licked at her clit, maintaining his pace with his fingers. He was licking and lapping experimentally, unsure of how she liked it.

 

“Suck on it,” she panted, head thrown back and staring at the ceiling, “Suck on it softly,” she said and he obeyed, wrapping his lips around the bud and creating a soft suction that made her twitch slightly. The delicious combination of his mouth sucking softly at her clit and his fingers pumping in and out of her were enough to make her feel her orgasm start to crest.

 

She bucked her hips against his face and grinded slowly in a circular motion, watching as he brought his heated stare to hers. He groaned against her and she watched his free hand disappear behind the edge of the bed. She could see the muscles in his arm tense and she closed her eyes, visualizing what she was sure he was doing. She envisioned his large around wrapped around his weeping cock as he ate her out, the tip beaded with pre cum.

 

And just when she thought the visual couldn’t get any better, he extracted his fingers from inside her and brought her wetness down to his cock, pumping it with her fluids before switching back hands and resuming his work.

 

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” she murmured and felt him smirk against her clit. She could feel herself getting more wet, that familiar burning feeling starting to form down in her crotch as she felt herself clenching around his fingers. He groaned and pumped his fingers faster, sensing that her orgasm was approaching and she arched her back into a near 90-degree angle as her orgasm ripped through her, sending her into a bucking and shuddering mess.

 

He slowly extracted his fingers, bringing himself up from his heat as she slowly brought herself up on her elbows, looking at him in disbelief, “Are you _sure_ you’re never done this before?” she asked again and he laughed, sitting back on his heels.

 

“Sakura just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean I’ve never touched or _been_ touched by a woman,” he said and she blushed, looking away momentarily in embarrassment. He got up from his position on the floor and climbed over her, looking deep into her eyes, “Do you still want to do this?” he asked and she scoffed, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” she asked and he chuckled, nodding his head.

 

“Sakura… I’m all in,” he stated confidently and she grinned, bringing her face up to his and she gave him a chaste kiss before forcefully pushing him onto his back, “I think I’d rather be on top for your first time…” she purred, straddling his ankles as she hooked her fingers along the hem of his boxer briefs. He sucked in a breath as she peeled his underwear down, revealing his cock which bounced free of its confines.

 

She licked her lips as she inspected his length, finding it extremely impressive in its length and girth as well as all of its ridges and veins. She wanted nothing more than to sink on to him and ride him in that moment.

 

With him free of all of his clothing she reached behind and unhooked her bra, revealing herself completely to him and smirking at his staring at her chest. It wasn’t much, so she felt pleased by the desire deepening in his gaze upon seeing her breasts. She scooted herself further up him, positioning herself over his length and brought a hand down to his cock, giving it a few experimental pumps as she watched him grit his teeth in pleasure.

 

She placed him at her entrance and rocked back and forth a bit, leaning forward but not allowing herself to sink onto him just yet. With her breasts presented at his face, she felt a warm wetness envelop her globes and she sucked in a harsh breath, realizing his tongue had enveloped her nipple. She moaned as she teased the head of his cock, slowly sinking to envelop the head but not sinking completely onto him. He groaned against her and bit her nipple, causing a squeal to escape her mouth.

 

With a growl, he grabbed her ass cheeks harshly, lifting her completely before slamming her down onto him, his mouth still attached to her breast. She moaned loudly, feeling impossibly full as she started rocking her hips slowly. She wanted to enjoy this and wanted it to be memorable for him, though by how he sounded beneath her it seemed she had already achieved that.

 

He was a moaning and growling mess beneath her, teeth gritted and eyes sewn shut as if he were trying to process the onslaught of pleasure he was receiving. She took pride in being able to give him pleasure that he couldn’t quite process, feeling him gripping at her hips and guiding her as she grinded into him. She then started lifting herself up and dropping back down, emptying and filling back up again and watched as he threw his head back on the pillow, eyes hazy with lust and desire.

 

“Oh, that’s it…” he mumbled, breath coming out in harsh pants as she quickly worked his length, bouncing up and down on top of him and moaning loudly, “Fuck, you feel amazing,” he said, using the strength in his arms to guide her and up and down his length at a quicker pace. He started bucking his hips into her, meeting her hips as she continually slammed down onto him.

 

“Tell me when you’re going to cum,” she said desperately and he groaned, furrowing his brows in concentration as he tightened his hold on her hips and rutted into her, meeting her thrust after thrust. She could feel his cock start twitching inside her and he groaned intelligibly. It was enough of a warning for her and she wrenched herself off him, climbing down his body and positioning her mouth over his cock, lowering down onto him and enveloping his length with her lips. He groaned loudly and bucked his hips, driving himself deeper into her mouth. She relaxed her throat and bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue around his length as she tasted him.

 

She felt his cock start twitching uncontrollably and he stilled in her mouth, hands gripping her hair with a death grip as he spilled into her. He let out a long and low groan as he emptied himself, breathing harshly from the intensity of the orgasm.

 

She pulled herself off his length with a pop, wiping her mouth with the back on her hand as she observed him on his back, completely breathless. She giggled as he motioned for her to come to him, extending his arm out and she climbed over, depositing herself in the crook of his arm as he wrapped it around her, bringing her closer to him. They lay together in postcoital bliss, breathing in each other’s comforting scent and allowing themselves to relax as they slowed their breathing.

 

“So how was your first time?” she asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. He sighed heavily, kissing the top of her head and resting his chin against it.

 

“First time with you? Oh, it was amazing,” he said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

 

She giggled and slapped his chest playfully, “I meant first time ever, silly,” she asked with a roll of her eyes.

 

“How do you mean?” he asked all nonchalant and she scrunched her brow, thoroughly confused and she suddenly gasped, an astonished and angry look taking over her face.

 

_He did not. The GALL of this man._

 

“Kakashi did you lie to me just to win a stupid drinking game?” she asked.

 

Silence.

 

“KAKASHI YOU PETTY SORE LOSER SON OF A BITCH-,” she yelled and immediately squealed as he covered her mouth with his lips, swiftly climbing on top of her and mounting her, a devilish smirk plastered to his face.

 

“Now, let me show you how it’s _really_ done,” he said, voice filled with desire.

 

And now she r _eally_ found herself wondering what the _fuck_ she had gotten herself into.

 

 


End file.
